Mikaela Corella
"You’re a mad girl, Mika, and that madness will help you accomplish many things.” -Mika's mother. ' Mikaela Dominique Corella '''is a Filipino psychic girl, and the cartoon representation of Numbuh 6.13. She was '''Numbuh June-13' of the KND, and currently the most powerful psychicbender on Earth, after besting her master Mewtwo and taking his place in the Order of the White Lotus. She is voiced by Grey DeLisle. History Firstborn Saga Mika first appears in Gamewizard2008's one-shot, Mika's New Life, on a cruise ship with her parents until she got separated from them and ended up on New Island with Mewtwo. Since then, she spent the next 6 years of her life on New Island, away from the outside world, for psychicbenders and humans can never coexist, according to Mewtwo. She made her next appearance in Legend of the Eight Firstborn, greeting The Quads as they arrived on New Island and taking them to Mewtwo. After their training was finished with Mewtwo, Mika accompanied the other heroes throughout the rest of the journey. She went with Morgan and Yin and Yang to the Xiaolin Mountains, and from there entered to the Yin-Yang World. They met Hannibal Roy Bean, who explained the balance between good and evil, and revealed that Mewtwo wanted Mika to go with Morgan to keep her from turning to the Dark Side; instead of the other way around. After leaving the Yin-Yang World, Mika accompanied the others for the Oceana journey, and during the final battle, she and Morgan battled Gunkan and Boba. Later, they arrived on Planet Secco, and Mika met and fell in love with a boy named Rainier Chariton. After Rainier agreed to come with them, he and Mika slowly began getting to know each other. After the Siege of Star Station, Mika learned Psychic Illusion from Yarael Poof, and she also showed her psychicbending to Rainier. During the Freedom Saga, after falling out of hyperspace, she and Rainier landed in front of Mika's house, finding the place completely uninhabited, but still having all of the old stuff. Clockwork met up with them there and revealed that Mika was the Firstborn Guardian of Mew. He instructed them to go to the nearby Aura Islands, where they met Lucario. After Rainier's short battle with Lucario, the aura fox guided them to The Tree of Beginning, so Mika could find Mew. Lucario taught Mika how to use Aura Sense so she could find Mew, and discovered that Mew was disguised as Moskito. But shortly after, Rainier revealed to be working for G.U.N., and captured Mew as he betrayed them, greatly hurting Mika. Shortly before their battle with Brett Gunkan, Rainier joined back over to their side and helped them defeat Gunkan. Mika was able to catch Mew inside the Spirit Ball, and took her place as the Guardian. In the one-shot "Homestuck", Mika got angry when everyone referred to Homestuck as a show. Nextgen Series In the future, Mika is married to Rainier, and has two daughters, Sunni and Darcy Chariton. Mika has also become great friends with most of the future kids, always helping them whenever they needed it, and they even went out of their way to throw a birthday party for her when she turned 33. The story Life of Mika recounts moments in Mika's history, until at 30 years old, she engages in her final clash with Mewtwo. When Mewtwo has nearly beaten her, Mika merges with his psychic and becomes a Logia, then easily defeats Mewtwo with his own power. Mewtwo then gives Mika his place in the Order of the White Lotus, telling her about their meeting in a few months. After Mika's next birthday, Rachel leads her to the White Lotus hideout, where the Man With the Red Eye greets her. In Mason and the Minish Door, Mika used her powers to unshrink Cheren and Panini when they were shrunken. When Mason got eaten by his father, Mika spoke telepathically to him, telling Mason to stir Matthew's digestive acids. This caused Matt to puke, and Mika was able to restore Mason to normal. In Sunni's Pride, Mika sends Sunni and Darcy to the store after training, while she goes to meet with the others of the White Lotus. After getting back home, when Sunni and Darcy try to teleport to Sector V's treehouse, she secretly teleports them herself, shrinking them in the process. The next day, Cheren comes and asks Mika to hide him, so she shrink-warps him into her teapot. The Gilligan Triplets and Jerome then come in to show Mika her shrunken daughters. After Sunni confesses to accidentally shrinking them, Mika reveals to have shrunk them herself, then proceeds to restore them. Afterwards, Nebula shows up and finds Cheren, taking the shrunken boy away. In Operation: ERASED, her daughters, Sunni and Darcy went back in time to try and save Mika's parents from death. This resulted in Mika eventually getting married to Matt Dimalanta. In Operation: SCARY, Rainier Chariton dressed Mika up as Barbie while she was asleep. This resulted in Mika becoming a real Barbie when the Curse of Monsters spread. In the one-shot "Dreams", Mika had a dream about going to Wonderland. When she awoke up, her psychic powers conjured up the Cheshire Cat. The one-shot "Happy 4th" shows 4-year-old Mika with her mother, telling Mika why her imagination is so great. It's also revealed, though not directly, that Alice Kingsley is Mika's ancestor. Major Battles *Mika vs. Morgan Catherine (training). *Mika, Rainier, and Snake vs. Brett Gunkan. *Mika and other heroes vs. the Brotherhood of Evil. *Team Psychic vs. President Uno and Single Root. *Mika and others vs. Arceus. *Mika vs. Mewtwo. Appearance Mikaela is a 5ft 2" tall girl, with light, mocha colored skin like those of a true Filipino, and very dark brown eyes, which are almond shaped. She wears light pink glasses, but she can usually survive without them (for two minutes at a time, or else she'd go blind). At first glance, her shoulder length hair seems to be a pure black, but once you get closer, you can't tell if it's a very dark brown or simply black. thumb|300px|right|Mika's Theme During school days, she wears a white blouse and a knee length black and white checkered skirt, white socks and black Mary Janes, and white or black headbands, but when not in school, she usually wears a red shirt, a black vest, a black skirt, and red knee high socks and her school shoes. Personality To keep it simple, Mika is a bookworm. A bookwormish nerd. A bookwormishly nerdy geek. You get the drill. She loves books, and will usually attack her school's Grade School Library in her free time to look for books she hasn't read yet or books that seem interesting. However, most of the books in the Grade School Library are for first graders, so she sometimes launches her attacks on the High School Library. Sometimes, she is considered a Mary Sue by her best friend, because she can draw efficiently, and she is intelligent, and can sing (when she wants to), but that's only a few traits. (Honestly, my best friend does ''call me a Mary Sue!) Mika is also sugary sweet, and bubbly when she's in a good mood, which seems to be always, considering everyone in her class dares not to make her mad, because of some things I will elaborate on in the next paragraph. Anyway, she's sometimes airheaded, but she only pretends to, just to pretend that she didn't hear what others said about her. She can also cry really loud, and usually everyone tries ''not ''to make her cry, because it was either be spared or have your eardrums blasted out. However, like I promised to tell you in the previous paragraph, Mika is a hothead. One will cower in fear if Mika is angry, because you can imagine the flames that come from Hell's darkest recesses erupting from her. In this mode, she is capable of doing martial arts moves she is normally incapable of, like Taekwondo, Karatedo, and Aikido, and she can terrify even the bravest boy who dares defy her. However, she is most dangerous in this mode if she is hurt, because if you hurt her hard, she will hurt you ''harder. It's twice the pain, so bad luck if you hurt her very very hard. She also - no thanks to her boy classmates - knows a whole lot of swear words, and can swear hard when she gets hurt. Powers Mika is a psychicbender, and a rather skilled one since she's been learning from Mewtwo. As such, she can launch spheres of psychic, levitate things with her mind, and change the size of people and objects. She's had several other teachers during her life as well. She learned from Lucario how to do aurebending, and sense peoples' aura, and she learned from Yarael Poof how to do Psychic Illusion. After her final test with Mewtwo, Mika reached the Logia level of psychicbending, and has surpassed him as the strongest psychicbender. Final Smash Mika's Final Smash is similar to Lucario's. She flies above the battlefield and yells, "IMMA FIRIN' MAH LASAR!" as she unleashes a powerful psychokinetic laser around the field and defeats her enemies. Trivia Mika is the cartoon representation of Numbuh 6.13. Despite her creator sharing the Numbuh of Flordeluna Martinez, and the fact that her creator refers to herself as Luna, Mikaela is the true form of Numbuh 6.13 in the KND universe. She also goes by different names in different universes, but they are all more or less derived from the name Mikaela. To differentiate her from Luna, Mika is '''Numbuh June-13, '''and the fact that Mika is a psychicbender. Stories She's Appeared In *Mika's New Life *Mika's Nightmare *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Homestuck *Happy 33 *The Son of Evil *Mason and the Minish Door *Dreams *Sunni's Pride *Operation: ERASED *Operation: SCARY *Happy 4th *Life of Mika *Legend of the Seven Lights Gallery Mika Corella.jpg|Mika (first drawing) Moskito Ride.jpg|Mika and Rainier, riding Moskito Tiny-Mika.jpg|Tiny Mika on Rainier's nose Category:Females Category:OCs Category:Operatives Category:Characters Category:Numbuh 6.13's Pages Category:Benders Category:Psychicbenders Category:Swordsmen Category:Logia